The Girl With The Number Tattoo - The OriginalsStranger Things
by Diablo731
Summary: "I have Lived for More than 1000 Years, Experienced the Love of Family, the Love of Men, but the Love of a Child has always Eluded me... Until Her." When Rebekah takes Hope away From New Orleans to Protect her from those who want to Harm her, She soon finds another Child, One also in Need of Protection, Love, and OODLES of Eggos. A The Originals/Stranger Things Crossover
1. PROLOGUE

**D**riving home after a day at a special playground for babies, Rebekah Mikaelson smiled as she looked at her adorable niece in the mirror, somewhere between being awake and dreamland.

It had been a few months since her brother, Klaus, had set the little Hope all bundled up into his sister's protective arms. From that moment, Rebekah showered her niece with both the love and protectiveness of an aunt and mother, for this was the closest she had ever gotten to her wish.

For countless centuries she had longed for two things:

The first was a man to love and perhaps call husband, something her brothers specifically Klaus, had always managed to deny her. It always ended with her beloved, depending on his luck, either being scared away or killed by said brother.

The second was to have a child of her own, to love, cherish, and spoil to her hearts content. A child to watch grow, find a love of their own, and live a long full life.

This perhaps was her greatest and most unattainable desire, for as a Vampire she could neither give birth nor adopt, for what kind of life could a Immortal Vampire give to a Mortal child?

Her own niece was an Innocent newborn baby, and already the Supernatural side of the world wanted to harm her, just because she was something new and her last name was Mikaelson.

"But they'll never get a chance." She murmured quietly, reluctantly returning the whole of her attention to the road before her. The whole world would burn before the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus, let anyone even try to harm her. Even now her brothers and Hayley were hunting down the Guerrera Family and gathering every moonlight ring they found to destroy, which would return Klaus's Strength to him. They were also hunting those of the French Quarter Coven who were part of the attempt to sacrifice Hope to their accursed ancestors, of which now was their own mother, who had given the very command for her own granddaughter to be sacrificed.

The sound of cooing suddenly filled the car, drawing the aunt's eyes to her niece, who was now awake and alert. Looking around excitedly, her little arms and legs waving in the air, as if she was trying to find something.

"What're you looking for Hope?" She hummed curiously, thinking she was hungry or wanted a toy. The little one responded by looking at her for a short moment, before once again returning to her quest, desperate to find her treasure. She then let out a squeal of excitement, eyes wide and an adorable smile on her face, both filled with great joy.

The moment she did, the car lost power, and slowly came to a halt.

"What the bloody h...?" Rebekah started to say, stopping herself before she taught her niece a new word. She turned the key a few times, trying to restart the car, but to no avail. She looked at their surroundings, a quiet stretch of road with forest on both sides a full moon shining through their branches, looking for any threats.

Turning to her niece, "Did you do this little wolf?" she asked, seeing no other explanation. Her niece's response, a look of serenity upon her face, calmly blinking and cooing at her aunt.

Suddenly the car came back to life, the horn honking and lights flashing like crazy, before stopping as suddenly as they started. After looking at her niece to make sure she was okay, who was wiggling around and giggling happily, Rebekah turned back to the wheel. Turning the key a few times, she let out a sigh of relief as the engine came alive, followed by a gasp of shock.

_In front of the car, illuminated by the headlights, was a young girl._

(The GIF is when the boys find 11 in the woods in EP: 1, but I wanted it to look like she was in front of a car's headlights.)

(Hope you add it to your Library and Send lots of Loving Comments ;)


	2. 01 - A Giggling Gate

"**G**_oodbye, Mike._"

Eleven's eyes shot open, coughing up some slime, as she slowly got up. Her head pounded as memories flashed inside: _Will's mom, being so kind, the bath and finding poor Barb and Will. The bad men ... papa, and fighting and destroying the Demogorgon._

As the pain subsided, she looked at her surroundings, seeing the countless vines and ashen air. She was in the Upside Down. She left the room, walking down the hall, calling out "Mike?" There was no answer. Panicking, she walked faster and began to scream his name, turning this way and that to find him or a way out. "Mike!" she yelled a final time, gasping for breath, as she took a moment to rest and calm down.

It was then she heard it, a sound like laughter, only softer. Turning her head, she saw a light, the red light of a gate. A smile graced her face and relief filled her heart, immediately running towards it, only to come to a halt as she got closer for this gate was different. The inside was red, like the first, but the webbing was thicker and pulsed with blue light and a sound like the thing at Mike's house. With no other way out in sight, desperate to escape and return to her friends, she pushed her hand through. The gate vibrated and glowed brighter, filling her arm with a cold and tingly feeling, the web sounds becoming louder. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she surged forward, forcing her way past the barrier to the world beyond.

The moment she crossed the barrier she fell to the ground, breathing heavily pulling webs and slime from her body, before finally looking at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was, the sky was filled with stars, and the bright moon was shining through the trees that surrounded her. Suddenly a sound pierced the night, the sound of a car's horn, shattering the silence. Turning towards the sound, she started to walk in said direction, hoping to find her friends. She walked for several moments, stumbling once in a while over sticks and stones, before her feet finally found the road. The sound of honking was gone and the moon was now hidden by the clouds. Looking right and left, she took a few more steps in the sound's direction, freezing as two lights appeared before her.

For a moment, everything stood still, the night was silent save for the sound of the lights and her breathing. Then the clouds above parted, allowing the moon's light to shine through, revealing the light's source: a car. One of the car's doors opened, causing her to step back, afraid it was one of the bad men. As the person stepped out, she realized "he" was a "she", a very pretty woman with long blond hair, like that wig she wore when she went to school, only better.

"Hello sweetheart." the woman said, approaching her slowly, which in turn made her back away. The woman immediately stopped, raising her hands in surrender, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" and lowering herself to the ground. "I promise." Her voice was kind, like Will's mom, and she didn't look like the bad men, her eyes were caring and concerned.

Slowly Eleven moved towards the woman, reaching her after a few steps, nervously blinking at her. The woman smiled at her, tentatively taking her hands in her own, "What's your name dear?"

Eleven blinked at her, then like she did with Mike, she took her hand back and pulled up her sleeve. The moment the woman saw the "011" on her arm, her eyes widened, now filled with even more concern. "What does that mean?" Eleven slowly pointed at the mark, then at herself. "You mean..." she said after a moment, voice filled with worry, "That's your name?"

She nodded, "El..." she tried to say her name, only to suddenly feel sleepy. She fell into the woman's arms, her eyes closing, and the last thing she saw...

_A pair of strange dark lined eyes._

(Hope you add it to your Library and Send lots of Loving Comments ;)


End file.
